


Come Away

by FlockOfReyes



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Lets say to male sirens are not like the female ones, M/M, Siren Rhys, Violence, possible later trash talking, sex later, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockOfReyes/pseuds/FlockOfReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Rhys was having a shitty day. A few deals fell through, he was out of his favourite fruit. Oh and he got chased down by a band of bandits, his arm literally axed off and rescued by two unknown people. His day definitely could have gone better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t we talk about this?” Rhys voice cracked, the sound like a gun shot in the hollow cave. He eyed the large bandit with an equally big axe and swallowed. One of the bandits in the group stepped up and placed a hand on his hip and gestured with the other hand to the brunet’s body. 

“What’s to talk about? We cut off your arm, we get your powers. Eat the flesh of the gifted one and you too shall inherit her powers… Or in this case, his powers. Then we figure out what else to do with you.” Howls of laughter rang around the room. 

Rhys almost gagged when one of the bandits surrounding him ran the palm of their hand down the inner meat of his thigh. He glared at the man, teeth bared. The bandit with a skull mask laughed and pat him on the cheek, not even phased by the action. 

“He does have those soft looks, eh? And nice lips to boot. Wouldn’t mind taking those for a spin.” If Rhys didn’t want to gag already, he would have thrown up all over the bandit’s shoes. At this point the brunet thought he was in a room filled with mangy skags, what with the loud, obnoxious noise coming out of every bandit in the room. 

“I’m pretty good with not doing that, thank you.” Rhys cringed. One of the other bandits, one with a fanged mask, turned to the skull masked bandit and cackled. 

“Looks like he doesn’t like you, Kyle. Want a real man, sweetheart?” Fangs leant forward and made a kissing noise behind his mask. Another bandit reached over and slammed his fist right into the centre of the fanged masked bandit, sending him reeling back to the ground. Rhys winced at the crunch that came from the punch, that would be nasty to reset.

The bandit stood over him and screamed direction in his face. “Enough flirting! I want to eat!” 

Grumbling, the fanged masked one stood and growled, “You better watch your fucking tone, James, or the next thing you’ll be eating is a fucking bullet.” 

All the bandits in the room turned to the biggest bandit -the one with the axe- and watched with what Rhys could assume was a bloodthirsty gaze. The axe wielding bandit hefted said axe up and positioned it above Rhys’s right arm. He gave it a few slow test swings above his shoulder before bringing it up for what Rhys guessed was the final swing. Rhys closed his eyes and clamped his teeth together in anticipation of the final swing. 

This had to be the shittiest day Rhys had had in a long time, next to that one time where he almost died escaping Handsome Jack. He didn’t even have to open his mouth this time to practically get himself shot by a bunch of bandits. All he’d done this time was walk in broad daylight, on his way to make a few deals and get employees for his newly appointed company- which got him thinking at first that maybe it was the very fashionable outfit?- which came close to getting himself ran over by one of the bandit tactical vehicles. 

He had one fleeting question of why would anyone almost run over another human being, but then he remembered that he was on one of the most hostile planets in the solar system. 

After dodging the truck, they all gave a groan and stomped over to Rhys. At this time he tried to make his great escape, but having long legs and no stamina turned out to bite him straight in the ass. He was tackled into the sand, tied up, and had a gun smashed into the side of his head. Rhys woke up hours later on a rusty table top, left with only his red jeans and black tank top on and what he thought to be the entirety of a bandit camp. Which one, they didn’t specify so he assumed that he would never know. 

They were all mumbling about something under their breath, something akin to chanting or maybe praying. In that moment Rhys could feel his heart drop into his stomach when he realized that they had seen the tattoos, the ones a siren had, and that they had obviously realized what they saw. He had kinda hoped they’d just think it was maybe a regular old tattoo, but he wasn’t so lucky. Rhys hoped that being the only male siren on the planet would make no one suspect that such a being existed, since there was no record of them, only women. 

Which was how he got here, surrounded by bandits in a very red room, one that he wondered was paint or blood. A fire pit, complete with what looked to be branding tools, and another pit filled with guns -which was probably a hazard of some sort- and other various weaponry. A bandit twice the size of a normal man standing a few feet to his right with an axe, with said axe currently chopping through the meat of his arm. 

At first he didn’t even feel the pain, more of a warm sensation where the arm was chopped off. It took a few moments for the pain to surface, but when it did, oh boy did it hurt. The only thing that had ever come close to hurting this much was when Rhys fell off the top of the playground at the end of school and dislocated his shoulder. That however didn’t even compare to getting a limb chopped off like a piece of meat at a butcher’s shop. Which is a really close comparison in this situation, scarily close. 

Rhys’s body immediately curled up on his side and his left arm crossed over to cover the gaping wound. His fingers glided through the exposed muscle and bits of bone. He gripped his shoulder blade as a sob erupted from his throat. His gut obviously wasn’t ok with anything at this point as it was trying very hard to make everything in his stomach come back up all over the floor. Rhys was glad that he skipped breakfast that morning.

The sensation of having a limb suddenly go from being there to not was really disconcerting. 

The bandit with the skull mask reached over Rhys’s curled up body and grabbed the disconnected limb. He raised it above his head a moment and just stared, seemingly mesmerized but a roar rumbled out of his throat. It carried around the hollow cave- room?- and had many others join it. The room practically shook with all the noise before it became a gradual hum to Rhys. The brunet was sorely tempted to just yell at them to shut up, but the discomfort of having your arm cut off made it hard to think about anything else. He pulled his thoughts away from the pain to glare even harder at the bandit, his teeth still clamped tight together. He considered kicking the man, but he wanted to at least keep his legs, so the idea fell out pretty quickly. 

“Each of you will be a piece of this supple flesh, that is all you will need to have the power of the great Firehawk!” At that Rhys had to roll his eyes. These bandits had obviously not gotten the memo about the Firehawk just being a Vault Hunter posing as a god. 

“And you, for your sacrifice, will get to keep your other arm. Can’t promise your legs though. You’ve got some real good meat there, nice and long too...” The bandit who grabbed his arm snickered. He turned to the crowd gathered around and pumped the arm up in the air.

“Who’s ready to be the most powerful bandits on Pandora?!” He shouted, the group hollered what sounded like gibberish to Rhys. 

“But first we must-” The bandit was cut off when another ran into the entrance of the room, huffing and puffing when he stopped. The group turned to him, their ringleader lowering the dismembered arm. 

“Someone is attacking our camp!” He panted, hands on his knees. The bandit with Rhys’s arm deflated and tossed the arm to one of the other bandits, who stumbled at the force of the toss but caught it anyways. Rhys snorted at the bandit, who in turn growled back at him. 

“You, put this in the fridge, we’ll grill it up later.” The bandit cleared his throat before pulling his weapon, one of those weird saw-blade axes, out of the waistband in his pants. “The rest of you grab your gear and let’s go get us some more meat to add to the feast!” 

Cheers broke out and they all stampeded out of the room like a herd of rakk hives, the thirst for more blood out weighting anything else. Rhys let his head rest on the table top and let out a sigh. He pulled his hand away from the wound and stared at the blood covering his hand. He needed to patch himself up somehow, anything to stop the bleeding. He sure as fuck wasn’t dying today, not after all the shit he had gone through in the past few months. 

His eyes swept the room carefully. He saw some rusty knives on one table, another had long red rods. Bones, dried blood, bowls for some reason, and scrap metal covered most of the other surfaces in the room. the bowl really stumped Rhys but he figured that maybe they were a soup kind of band of murderous bandits. 

There was one option that Rhys did not really want to use. On a scale of one to nope, he was at a solid fuck no. But desperate times called for desperate measures he guessed. Rhys pursed his lips as he stared at the flames in the pit. He really wasn’t going to enjoy this… 

Rhys took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He gave himself a moment before throwing himself into a sitting position. He groaned out a breath as the pain and nausea swirled in his stomach. He leant against his still attached arm and licked his lips before sliding off the table and firmly planting his feet against the floor. 

“Hoo he hooooo…” Rhys groaned out. He hissed as the landing jarred his right side. He can make it, he totally could. He glanced down when a mass of black caught his eye. He gingerly leaned down to pick it up and smiled when he saw that it was his jacket. But the smile soon left as he remembered that in order to at least stop the bleeding a bit, he would need to apply it to the cut. Rhys scowled but pressed it against the decent sized maim he now had. 

The brunet steeled himself and bite his lip as he pushed off the table, making a few stumbling steps before righting himself. He winced but continued on his path to the glowing ember pit. He paused in front of it for a moment, watching the flames flicker about. He moved his gaze to the large piece of flat metal beside it. What its original purpose was, Rhys did not know, but its purpose now was to close the god awful gaping wound on his shoulder. 

He used the tongs next to the pit to pick up the thing piece of metal and lay it over the grate over the fire. Within a few moments the metal was hot enough, or at least Rhys hoped it was. He looked around for something to prop up the hot metal but only found nothing. His only option was to probably use a wall and lean against it with the metal touching his shoulder. 

With a fumble, he finally got the tongs around the edge of the metal and picked it up. He walked over to the wall of the cave- or room, Rhys still didn’t know- and pressed it flat. Swallowing all the collected saliva in his mouth and taking a deep breath, he slammed his shoulder against the hot metal. 

This pain was noticed much quicker than having his arm cut off, Rhys noticed. The metal hissed as it came into contact with the open wound. A scream of pain bubbled up from Rhys’s throat as he forced himself to keep his position against the scrap metal. He shook his head and clamped his jaw shut, grinding his teeth together as he dealt with the pain. Once he assumed it was closed enough, he pulled himself away from the metal and the wall. The metal fell to the ground at the same time Rhys fell to his knees and shakily supported himself with his left arm. 

He panted harshly licked his dry lips. His stomach once again made itself heard and threatened to upchuck the nothingness in it. Rhys grimaced and gagged back the feeling of wanting to vomit. he bit his lips and scrunched his face up when little black spots filled his vision. The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground whimpering and holding the practically seared flesh of his right arm.

There were hands on him, a pair on his face moving it back and forth and another gingerly trying to remove his hands from the wound. He blinked open his eyes and squinted at the blurs in front of his face.  
“You ok?” A pause, “they chewed you up really good.” The voice commented. 

“When they come back you tell them how much of a good job they did. My compliments to the chef.” Rhys slurred. There was a chuckle and the hands on his face receding. 

“... and back to base?” The same voice asked. There was a rustle and hands pulling him up into a sitting position. 

“Yeah. We’ll get one of the medical team to take a look at him.” A deeper voice answered. 

Rhys groaned as hands eased him up to stand, supporting him him his arm and another on his midriff. He closed his eyes at the vertigo and frowned deeply. He groaned and threatened to tip forward if not for the hands holding him up. One of them whistled and said something, but Rhys was too busy trying to keep his eyes open. His eyes lowered until he couldn’t force them open anymore and he lost all muscle in his legs.

The last thing he saw was the brown hair in his face and a rifle.


	2. UPDATE, AND UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey its me, you all thought this was an update didn’t you? Sorry to disappoint. Really and truly. I’ve gotten busy, going to school, moving, working a job, all the kinds of excused you could think. So I’ve decided to hold off writing full chapter things, just oneshots. 

I have a thing thats coming up that ill upload once its finished, its about 5,000 words away from being complete. And that will be the last thing that I upload for a bit, until I write another oneshot.

Which brings me to the point of this entire little thing: I’m giving this and the other fics I wrote, up for adoption… or just giving them away? I’ll keep them up for like a week, so if anyone wants these prompts speak now or forever hold your peace lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty writing. It's been a long fucking while since I wrote anything of worth.  
> Hope you like it tho, lets hope the writing improves ;)


End file.
